


The Past

by HobbitKumori



Series: The Pain [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitKumori/pseuds/HobbitKumori
Summary: Just some more poetry about my life





	The Past

1, 2, 3, 4  
I gave each of my heart  
Yet you returned it destroyed

1  
Sex was your method  
Control was your choice  
I followed in line because I had no choice  
You weren't worth the year I spent with you

2  
Guilt was your method  
Being pathetic was your choice  
In the beginning, you were understanding  
Then you pushed and pushed at the trauma of 1  
And even when I begged and pleaded for you to stop  
You just kept on coming  
You weren't worth leaving friend zone  
No matter how much money you spent on me

3  
You had no method  
You had no design  
You were everything I wanted  
Everything I needed  
Except for 1 teeny tiny detail but we're not going to share that  
I chose to leave because I needed to open my wings and fly

4  
Control was your method  
Your design was to keep me chained  
You were there for me for over a decade  
Knew my deepest darkest secrets  
And yet still treated me like I was worthless  
Destroyed any sort of value I saw in myself

Number 5 you don't disappoint me  
You're gorgeous and witty  
You laugh at my jokes even when they're not funny  
You laugh at my jokes even when there harsh and borderline cruel  
You have so many responsibilities but you still make time for me  
I have so much love for the little tykes  
Even if some people think I'm not real to them  
I'm real and I'm here to stay  
Just like my love


End file.
